Too much blood for a fairy tale
by Mar-Lee Noryali Kenobi
Summary: THIS STORY HAS A TITLE NOW ~R mostly for chapters to come. Obi-Wan and Mar-Lee story, and I tried to make it fit in the sw universe. set during the purge. It is difficult to summarize, but there is a little bit of all: action/adventure, romance, drama....
1. Childhood of the different child

Title: Too much blood for a fairy tale 

Settings: hum, during the purge. The first chapter is many years before TPM. The second is three years before TPM. 

Rating: R for later chapters. Maybe it will be NC-17, I'm not sure yet. 

Archives: just ask me first, my email is marlee_noryalikenobi@hotmail.com 

Spoilers: Many. I try to make the story fit with the sw universe from the books, the movies, and maybe the comics if I can. So it may change again after ep 2 and after ep3. Read anyway please!!!! 

Author: S.G. ~ Mar-Lee Noryali Kenobi ~ Hellenmywvar (the three are all the same person.) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars in anyway, it all belongs to George Lucas, there is many uses of the books too so if you see anything, it all belongs to the authors of the SW books. All I own is what I created: Mar-Lee, Trawlz, the ten Jedi escaping and others......****

**I**

**Childhood of the different child**

Myllee Noryali was born in -52. She was a little Alderaanian discovered by the Jedi at fourteen months. It was the Jedi padawan Z'hika Wquer who had discovered her with her master Eeth Koth. The story of her family was cloudy and impossible to reconstitute, because when the Jedi found her, she was alone with her father. Her mother died after giving birth to Mar-Lee, and at the moment when the two Jedi stopped in her village, Klagafir Noryali was dying of an incurable illness. He held his daughter close to his heart until his last breathe. Then, Z'hika and Eeth burned his body after a little ceremony near a Crying-tree. Myllee being Force sensitive, and Klagafir last wish being that Myllee become a Jedi Knight, the master and the padawan took her to Coruscant, where she was rebaptised with the Jedi name of Mar-Lee Noryali. 

Times went by and Mar-Lee grew up at the Temple, and was prepared to be trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi caretakers. When she turned five, Mar-Lee was welcomed in the group of initiates, where her training began. The initiates group had mostly academic classes, mixed with meditation and a few others classes about the Force and the Jedi. She made a new friend, Trawlz Durron. Trawlz was three years older than her, so they stayed in the same group only two years because Trawlz had to leave after then, but they remained best friends. That day when she entered the group, another initiate caught her attention. A young boy taller than her, who was ten and had chestnut blond hair. She saw him leave the group to have more particular training with master Yoda. A young boy whom she learned his name later: Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Mar-Lee was different from the other initiates. She talked to everyone, but would stay alone most of the time, except when Trawlz was around. One of her hobby was the arts. More than anything, she cherished any form of arts, and she payed a special attention to that in her life. The Alderaanian was best of her class in academic subjects, and her understanding of the Force was incredible. She was respected by all because of her great capacity to stay calm and to learn well and quick, with philosophy and wisdom. She was one strong with the Force. Fortunatly, that calm and that wisdom never stopped her from smiling all day long and have fun during playtime. 

Three years later, Mar-Lee's eightieth year arrived. Her imagination was constantly working, and she often disappeared in a special room or garden of the Temple between her classes. As the little girl was sitting near a water bassin in the room of a Thousand Fountains, two people came to sit near the same bassin. They were older initiates, near to become padawans, and their talk caught Mar-Lee's attention. It was a rumour running around the Temple, from student to student, about Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had let down the Jedi to join a revolution on the planet Melida/Daan. When Mar-Lee heard that he had come back to ask to be taken back in training, she turned herself and saw who the two padawans were. Bruck Chun and another boy named Bosco Ahgo thought that Obi-Wan had betray them and should not be admit in the Jedi Order again. Plus, Bruck Chun added that he always knew that Kenobi was going to become nothing and that he was the one who should have been chosen by Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn. Mar-Lee got out quickly of the garden. She was troubled and didn't want to stay near the boy with the white hair. Even as a Jedi, he was hidding evil in him that the initiate girl could not stand. As she walked in the halls, she heard other conversations about the padawan of master Jinn, but doubt ran through her. It was impossible to think one second of Obi-Wan Kenobi having to leave the Temple. She knew that the former padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn had to complete his training. She knew he had to, something in the heart was making her feel that her future depended on it. But she could not tell why. She found him in the room of the Constellations. That room had no lights, except for the little stars or when someone was switching the holo-card of stars to see a sun or a moon. The boy was lost in his thoughts. Little Mar-Lee looked at him with her emerald green eyes and told him: 

"I heard many things about your return here, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

The boy frowned and passed besides her. 

"Yes, I know, you will say that I should get out of the Temple, that I do not belong here anymore. 

- No, I won't tell you that, because it is the absolute opposite of what I feel. I sense that you must find your way. That way is to become a Jedi Knight. It is like it has to be. Believe me. I may be only eight, but remember that no other destiny is meant for you except of this one." 

Obi-Wan's face changed from a frustrated look to a little grin. One, only one person told him he was to be a Jedi Knight, and it was that little girl, five years younger than him. Something in the Force between them was stronger and more deep than it was normally, and the thirteen years old boy was all disturbed by that sensation. From that day, they saluted each other every time they saw. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The different child soon reached ten years old. Every day, she woke up at five o'clock, in the standard time on Coruscant, and she went to meditate with the initiate group under the supervision of master Chi Do. Then, at eight, she ate her breakfast at the cafeteria and went for her academic classes that last until lunch time. From fourteen to sixteen o'clock, she was training to become strong, fast and be in good shape. She had to control well a great number of martial arts, and she had to practice her saber skills with a training lightsaber for initiates. She always used her free time to see Trawlz if he was not on a mission, or to paint, write or play music. Normally, at five o'clock, it was diner, then, every initiate could come with the others in the entertainement room, where they could see a holo-video or play together. Mar-Lee normally just went to these hours when there was something related to art, like the holo-vid, a theater play or a music show. If it was for something else, she would use that time to draw, to dance or to read. Her devotion to the Force was never reduce nevertheless, but the council received more and more calls from Chi Do about it. One night where Mar-Lee sat in the middle of the entertainement room reading a book about the life of a young dancer on Hapes, while the rest of the group of children played hide-and-seek, Chi Do came in and talked to Haria Trembl, a Jedi Knight who volunteered to supervise the initiates' play time. Haria pointed in Mar-Lee's direction, and Chi crossed the room while children ran around screaming and laughing while finding their hidden friends. He kneeled by the young Alderaanian and asked her friendly what she was reading. She smiled and showed him, then she asked why he came to see her. 

"The Jedi Council summonded you tonight. You have to come with me. 

-The Jedi Council, repeated Mar-Lee with questionning eyes, why?" 

It was a very great and rare occasion when the Jedi Council summond a future Jedi who was not a padawan yet. It was normally because the initiate was not on the good way or because it was a special event. Mar-Lee sincerely hoped that in her case, it was the second possibility. 

Chi and Mar-Lee walked out and went to the middle of the Temple, where they took a turbolift to reach the top of the Council tower. They were immediately admitted inside the round room. Mar-Lee glanced quickly around. It was six thirty and the light already faded on that face of Coruscant, being replaced by the thousands and thousands of lights from the skyscrappers and the transports flying from a point to another. In the room, twelve masters set near the windows and watched her with serious faces. Mar-Lee was not afraid of any sanctions against her, or troubled for anything. The seriousness of the Jedi around her actually made her feel good, because of the deep presence of the Force around her. She had no ambitions of becoming as great as them, but she saw them as models for her to follow and to listen to carefully. Each word they could tell her was important to understand and to apply if needed, so she would become a Jedi Knight and serve the Force the best she could. Adi Gallia, Yaddle and Depa Billaba were the strong proof that men were not the only ones that could be excellent Jedi Knights. Mace Windu and Yoda were the most respected masters of all the Jedi Order, and figures that could not be better exemples. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Oppo Rancisis, Evan Piell and Yarael Poof had different talents from which Mar-Lee could learn. As for Eeth Koth, he was the one who had found Mar-Lee, and she was very grateful to him for that. Finally, Mar-Lee had to admit that Plo Koon was the one that intrigued her the most. His mask and eyes protector made him look mysterious. That changed Mar-Lee's impression of him, and the masters sensed that change in her. She was not afraid more than a few seconds ago, or troubled... But it was well printed in her mind. She had no time to analyse her feeling that master Windu spoke to her. 

"Mar-Lee, Chi Do told us great things about you. You are the best learner of your age, and you even surpass in ability and knowledge students from higher grade than you." 

Mar-Lee suddenly wore a surprised face when she heard about Chi Do's opinion on her. She never thought of herself as the best, only because she was a humble person. She knew there was something that was contrasting with all her good qualities. That's when Ki-Adi-Mundi continued: 

"But there is something that bother us. You seem to pay more attention to your artistic hobbies than your training, and you have only a few friends, if it is not only one. 

-I do have friends! Trawlz Durron is my best friend, and there is also another boy I talk to sometimes... Obi-Wan Kenobi. I speak to all the children and teenagers I know in the Temple, answered calmly Mar-Lee, who didn't understand what the problem was. As for my training, I do pay attention to it. I go to all my classes and work very hard. 

-We know that you work very hard, initiate Mar-Lee. But it is not just an affair of classes hours. You have to reflect on the Force, know where you are going, and practice on your own. We also know that there is a choice for you at this point. You could be one of the best Jedi Knight of all time on one hand, and on the other hand you could become a great celebrity in the arts world. We are well aware of your magnificient creations that you keep in your quarters. Chi Do told us about it," Mace Windu added. 

Mar-Lee frowned and her brain worked very fast to understand and find what to say. She finally let out a word while looking at master Yoda. 

"It is true that arts are the best part of my life according to me, but I don't want to become a celebrity. I am here to become a Jedi, not to be told at one point that I can't be one because of my other occupation. I want to be a Jedi, and if I have to neglect in some way my artistical free time, I will, if it is to the profit of my training. 

-Good it is, Yoda said gently to the girl. Loose a learner like you we do not wish. Mean it doesn't that abandon arts you have. All we ask is switch your priority from the arts to the Force you do. 

-Some initiates took on their will the driving class, where they can learn to drive a spaceship or a planetary transport. Others are in the mecanic class to built different things, explained Adi Gallia. Not you, Mar-Lee. If you would agree to take another class to develop a certain Force skill, we would be very happy about it." 

Mar-Lee seemed to think for an instant, and then she agreed with a big smile on her face. Yoda nodded in approbation and concluded: 

"Initiate Mar-Lee, proud of you we are. Now ten you are, and today, pass your evaluation in front of us you did remarkably. Get out of the first initiate group you will, train with me and master Windu until reach the padawan title you hopefully will. Go now with master Do for arrangements, and with you may the Force be." 

Very rarely in her life, Mar-Lee had seen Yoda smile. That was one of those times. 

She kept that sight in her heart all her life after then. 

That night, Mar-Lee followed Chi Do to begin her preparation. Her schedule changed a little. From thirteen o'clock to sixteen o'clock, it was a training with master Yoda or master Windu, where they would teach her the ways of the Force while she would train her battle skills and her powers. From sixteen to eighteen, she would have the additionnal class, and then, all her evening was diner time and free time. Chi Do explained her the special classes she could take, and Mar-Lee chose the healer class to develop her ability to heal. The next day, Mar-Lee began a new life style in the Jedi Temple. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * One year and a half passed. Yoda and Mace Windu were both agreeing with the fact that Mar-Lee's training had improved a lot since she was learning with a more individual teaching. She was ready to become a padawan. Mace was so amazed that he talked about it with his friend Plo Koon one afternoon in the Jungle Room. That special place was a created environement, adaptated for dozens of different species of birds. 

Plo Koon listened carefully to his friend, and then, he surprised him. 

"I want to meet that different child." 

Mace turned to Plo, who continued: 

"Something in the Force is linking us together. That changed the girl's attitude with me. I think I know what she don't understand. She could not see my eyes. 

- Your eyes, questionned Mace, what would it change? 

- That girl has the power to look deep in a person's soul through the eyes. She know immediately who to trust and who not to trust. She don't use it in a bad way like a Force sensitive could read people's mind. It is natural in her. The problem with me is that I have to wear my antiox goggles. She could not see through my eyes. Something in her missed because of that, and she didn't know what to think of me. I am a complete mystery for her. There was still something more that was unclear for her, and it is the link. Bring me to her." 

That is how Mar-Lee meet Plo Koon again, at the end of a session with master Yoda. The eleven years old girl bowed to the two masters that had arrived, but she felt the same way as the time she met him in the Council room. Mace Windu and Yoda left them alone. Plo Koon sat on a chair in the corner of the room, and Mar-Lee stood in front of him as he began to speak. 

" Young Mar-Lee, how is going your training? 

- Very well, master Plo Koon. I am learning more everyday. 

- Good. What about your academic classes? Do you like it? What have you learned? 

- I love them, master Koon, but I have to admit that I am not particulary happy to follow the mathematics and the sciences classes. I prefer the computers class, the languages class, the healer session and history." 

Plo took his chin in his left hand. 

" You like history? 

- Oh, yes! I learned almost all the galaxy general history, but my favorite part of all my classes was the last century history. I learned the complete history of the Jedi Order, and the next class I will take will be the individual planets history! 

- That's a very good knowledge that you are developping there, Mar-Lee. It is important to be aware of what happened in the past, so you don't do the same mistakes again, or that during a mission, you don't fail because of your lack of knowledge. There are so many cultures and people in the galaxy that it is easy to mix different things together. 

- Yes, I know, and to be more aware of the rest of the galaxy, I want to learn a multitude of languages! 

- Really? That interest me. What languages can you speak? 

- Not a ton, master Koon. Not enough to reach the quarter of all the dialects spoken in the universe. I know, evidently, the basic like no one else. I can speak clearly huttese, and I am learning how to speak thjy, which I can write with no problems. These are my past classes. This year, I am learning to speak cassiélah and I am not too bad at it. I also have a wookie class, but I can just understand and read it. I want to take more classes next year. 

-You learned all these languages since you are here? 

-Yes, since I entered the first grade of initiates." 

Plo Koon was impressed. The honesty, the calm, the knowledge of that girl who was only eleven surpassed everything he had known in the other students before. He knew she was not perfect. Her love for the arts increased her imagination and made her think that her future would bring down an idealistic world. Even with all her classes, she could not believe that the galaxy could not be as beautiful as she wished. She was also fragile, through her strongness and good health. She was a good fighter, but sensible to the bone. In spite of all, Plo Koon thought he had found someone special. 

"I heard you have great healing skills too. Do you know how to drive?" 

Mar-Lee hesitated. She didn't want to disappoint the Jedi master, but she had to tell the truth. 

"No, I don't. 

-That could be arranged. You are ready. You could become my padawan and learn from me." 

Mar-Lee's eyes stared at the Jedi in front of her. 

_Padawan, now? To him?_

Mar-Lee struggled to not insult the master. She didn't know what to say. Plo Koon knew what bothered her. 

_She know immediately who to trust and who not to trust... If she can see the eyes..._

"You know what? That thing you feel in your heart, I know how to arrange that. I know what miss you to discern the answer. Listen what I will do. I will take off my goggles. It will hurt me a little, but I don't fear it. If it is what it takes to help you, I will do it." 

Plo managed to take his antiox goggles, and Mar-Lee's strange feeling finally disappeared. Plo had deep violet eyes that sparkled with kindness, and his soul was all made of courage, wisdom and good will. Mar-Lee sighed in relief. Suddenly, Plo's eyes became all red and burned. The master quickly put the glasses back and took his head in his hands, concentrating to eliminate the pain. After then, he looked back at Mar-Lee who was filled with worries for his eyes, and he assured her that he was all right. Mar-Lee bowed to him respectfully. 

"Master, I wish to become your padawan and be trained by you in the ways of the Force." 

Plo Koon grinned. Mar-Lee could not see his mouth because of the antiox mask, but she knew he was smilingbecause his upper cheeks raised a little over his mask. 

"It will be an honor_, _padawan Mar-Lee_,_ to be your master from now on." 


	2. Obi-Wan meeting Mar-Lee

****

******II**

******Obi-Wan meeting Mar-Lee******

****

**Little Mar-Lee grew up and was seventeen years old. She had learned to practice her arts skills along with her training. During a mission, Plo Koon finally told her about her origins. She was touched by the way her father died, and she understood why she loved so much the arts, because Alderaan was a very cultural place. When they came back, they had one day before the Council would be available to see them for their report. Mar-Lee decided that she could not stand anymore the greyish tunics she was wearing days after days. She liked the long brown cape though, but she wished to honour her origins by wearing the colours of her clan. Her master Plo Koon knew that her love for the arts and the discovery of her birth place was important in her life, and he agreed to bring her in a tour to a little Alderaanian store of Coruscant, not very far from the Temple. Mar-Lee and Plo walked outside and finally arrived to the store. The Jedi usually did not care for material possessions, so they never bought things outside the essential that was sold in the Temple. Plo Koon sacrificed a little part of his credits for Mar-Lee's gift. It was true that the Jedi outfit was similar from one Jedi to another, but it was not a strict rule He knew that many of the Alderaanian students normally wore their expensive and flamboyant costumes instead of the humble tunics of the other Jedi. Mar-Lee didn't seem to search for that kind of signed robes. She could have changed the style of the clothes, but she kept the same style and the cape in remembrance of her title of Jedi too. All she bought was different materials from which she would sew her own tunics on the Jedi tunics models. **

**The master and his padawan came back to the Temple before lunch time. Mar-Lee saw Trawlz in the Hall and Plo Koon went to the Council tower to assist to a reunion of the twelve Jedi. Mar-Lee and Trawlz disappeared inside Mar-Lee's quarters, where the girl began to cut the pieces for her new outfit. Trawlz was interested in the strange attitude of his best friend, who suddenly seemed to care about her origins. Mar-Lee told him all she learned on her last mission while she started to sew with a little hand device. Outside, the sun slowly set behind the buildings of the city, and the two best friends went to the cafeteria for diner. **

**The next day, Mar-Lee saw her master at breakfast time, and he told her to be in the Council tower at ten o'clock for their report. He left her to attend the meeting with the other Jedi back from different missions. At ten thirty, Mar-Lee had finished the report session. That's where she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi again. It had been years since the last time, when they were younger. Getting out of the Jedi Council room, she glanced at the master and his apprentice, who were waiting to be summoned inside the room at their turn. The apprentice had caught her gaze too. The time seemed to slow. Mar-Lee recognized him. The boy unsure of his path that she had put hope in his heart nine years before, that thirteen years old padawan had become a great young man through the time. As everytime, the young woman cast his eyes, and, by the Force, they were so blue.... A blue revealing Obi-Wan's calm, his sweetness. Mar-Lee's heart sank in a sea of new feelings for the man. She blushed to the ears. As for Obi-Wan, he was almost hypnotized by that little girl who had become a graceful and beautiful young woman. He was amazed to see her, fascinated. She was tall, but less than him, thin, and had emerald green eyes. He smiled at her, and she shyly smiled at him too. Qui-Gon almost had to pull his padawan in the Council room. Obi-Wan looked back at Mar-Lee and he was still smiling. As soon as the doors closed behind the padawan and his master, Mar-Lee got away promptly. **

**Later, Plo Koon found his padawan and told her that they had a few days off before to be given another mission. Mar-Lee was happy about it. She would have the chance to finish her new clothes and to improve her Force skills with her master. This one proposed her to go outside the Temple for diner.**

**" It is not very often that my best friend Qui-Gon is here at the same time as me, Plo said to Mar-Lee. **

**- Fine, answered the padawan who thought that Plo let her free-time outside while he was with his old friend, have a good time with master Jinn.**

**- Oh, but I am not going alone. You come with us. Qui-Gon will be with his padawan, so we thought we could go to Didi's café. "**

**Mar-Lee blinked and accepted.**

**" I will go and prepare myself. I want to finish my first outfit before going out.**

**- As you wish, padawan. "**

********

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *******

****

**Plo Koon knocked on the door that connected his quarters to Mar-Lee's quarters and heard the voice of his padawan coming through.**

**" Yes?**

**- Are you ready, padawan?**

**- In a minute master. You can come in if you want. "**

**The master opened the door and arrived in the small living room where Mar-Lee usually made all her artistic works. In a corner, he found the girl who sat at a little desk with a mirror. He could see the Alderaanian face in the reflection of the mirror, and she smiled at him. She finished to arrange her hair, looked one last time at herself and stood up slowly to face her master. She wore the new tunic she had made with the fabric that Plo had bought with her. It was a violet silk tunic with golden spirals embroidered all along the sleeves. The sleeves were tight from the shoulders to the elbows, and then they were larger and larger from the elbows to the wrists. A piece of material closed on her breast and was tied up with the collar that circled her neck. Around her waist she had a paler violet silk sash, with her black utility belt over it. On her black silk trousers, she had her dark red-brown boots that tied on the side of her legs. Plo Koon showed her the door and said:**

**" Mar-Lee, you honour your origins. You did a marvellous job with the sewing. You are magnificent like this. Come on now, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will join us in the Hall. "**

**The padawan grabbed her lightsaber and her cape and got out after Plo Koon. **

**Obi-Wan sat on a bench besides his master. Qui-Gon had found amusing to watch Obi-Wan comb his hair, remake his padawan braid carefully and prepare himself in front of his mirror. He knew very well that something was going on in Obi-Wan's heart, and he thought of the best way to show to his padawan that he was not against his feelings, but to prevent that those new emotions that shook the young man would interfere in his training.**

**" I know what happened. You took so much time to look at yourself in the mirror that they thought we were not coming anymore and they got out without us.**

**- Master, please! Stop saying that!**

**- Obi-Wan, I never saw you caring so much for your appearance. It was too funny. Don't mind if sometimes I take my seriousness away, as I know you, you would have done exactly the same thing if I was at your place.**

**- Well, if you had specified sooner that Mar-Lee was coming, maybe I would have been ready sooner too.**

**- Anyway, padawan, don't worry about it. I think our two friends are as late as us. "**

**They had not to wait a long time after master Koon and padawan Noryali. They finally appeared from a turbolift in the Hall and walked to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They bowed to each other in respect, Obi-Wan offered his arm to Mar-Lee and the two padawans followed their masters outside to take the street to Didi's café. The four Jedi finally arrived and entered. They saluted Didi, who was behind the bar. Astri appeared when she heard them.**

**" My friends! How are you today? Didi exclaimed happily.**

**- I am fine, answered Plo Koon, and I think it is the case for everyone! "**

**Astri placed them at a table near the bar and they all talked until late at night. Around one o'clock, Mar-Lee decided to go back to the Temple. She was tired and anyway, Plo Koon and Qui-Gon wanted to go take a walk in the suspended gardens. As she was leaving, Qui-Gon pushed a little Obi-Wan to make him accompany her. With his master's permission, the padawan had no reason to wait. He ran after Mar-Lee and continued to walk with her. They conversed all the way back to the Jedi Temple, and Obi-Wan even accompanied her in front of her quarters. He watched the other Jedi. Her long black hair arrived in the middle of her back, but it was surely longer normally, because it was done in many mini braids, each one tied with a violet silk thread. One bigger braid turned around the back of her head and on her forehead, like a crown. She had a pale skin and emerald green eyes. Obi-Wan felt very close to her and he sensed the Force flowing in and around her, and flowing in and around him at the same time. Their auras appeared to be connected as if they were one. It was like in a dream, a walk on a white cloud. **

**" Well, good night, Mar-Lee," Obi-Wan said, a little disappointed to let her go.**

** Mar-Lee sensed it and now that she would go to bed, she did not want to. She tried to find quickly something to say. The young man turned to walk to his quarters, but Mar-Lee hesitated.**

**" Hum...**

**- Yes?**

**- Do you want to play a game of lkliza before to go?"**

**Obi-Wan accepted, and together they laughed all night long, playing at the strategy game.**

**Unfortunately, the time is a very capricious thing and if they saw each other two seconds in the Hall, ten minutes for sympathies during a master funeral, congratulations on knighting ceremonies, the two Jedi never really had the time to talk again, Mar-Lee being busy teaching history to a group of initiates, accomplishing diplomatic missions or doing messenger work, and Obi-Wan busy with the training of Anakin Skywalker. **

********

****


	3. When the Chosen One becomes the Dark One

****

**III**

******When the Chosen one****becomes the Dark one**

****

**About fourteen years later, Mar-Lee was living peacefully, even with the difficult missions she had to accomplish. As the years passed, the problems in the galaxy became frequent, and added to this, the Clones War made so many victims that at one point, even the Jedi entered in the Republic army. Mar-Lee heard about Obi-Wan Kenobi who became a General. Since that war started, the face of the galaxy had changed in a miserable way. Deep troubles were about to happen in the following days, and Mar-Lee who was thirty-one years old, wondered how long it would last. Unfortunately, peace was not for tomorrow. **

**One day, the Jedi was waiting to appear before the council. She was back from her last messenger mission on Abregado-rae and had a response to give to the Council from the people of the planet. The constant traffic in the waiting room of the Council tower was now an ordinary day at the Temple. Besides the initiates and some other people, the place was almost empty, because of all the masters and their padawans who were on missions. They came back to give their report, could hope for one hour or two of break, maybe one day, but most of the time they had to get back on board and go for another mission. The knights were tired as much as the masters and their apprentices. Even the members of the Council went on missions regularly. It was not surprising some days to see only half of the Council on a meeting. Mar-Lee knew that rhythm of life could not last long. A Jedi can work tired, with the help of the Force, but not forever. At one point, they would get killed because of their lack of sleep. Obi-Wan arrived with his padawan. Mar-Lee was relieved to see him alive. Nevertheless, he was preoccupied for some reasons, and lost in his thoughts. After a while, he remarked Mar-Lee and smiled, but he quickly turned to the window and did not talk. Anakin smiled at his turn, and Mar-Lee saw the face he made each time he could foresee something. The Chosen one looked at his master, then at Mar-Lee and grinned gently. Mar-Lee observed him a long time and felt so strange. There was something unusual in Anakin's soul, something divided in two different camps. A battle between a Jedi soul and... A darker soul. Then the two men entered in the Council room. **

**Later, Mar-Lee started to have visions. Strange visions about Anakin. He was in a place, or in another, but he was always followed by a man with a long black cape. She dreamed about it and always woke up with the feeling of death around her, but each time, everything was normal as she opened her eyes.**

**The weeks passed, and soon Trawlz made the choice to go on the outer-rim to help there the troubled planets. He would not come back in the Temple for a while. At the door of the docking bay, Mar-Lee went to say him goodbye. **

**"So, you made your choice. Promise you'll give me news of yourself sometimes!**

**-Ah, Mar-Lee! You're so funny. You are just acting like your master Plo Koon. Always keeping contact.**

**-It's normal. You are like my brother."**

**She held him in her arms.**

**"All right. I'll send you an holo message as soon as possible.**

**- I hope you will! Take care, Trawlz."**

**In the hall, Obi-Wan was passing, and he stopped when he saw Mar-Lee.**

**"Take care too little sister. Watch for the good stars. A Jedi has his eyes on you. Look behind."**

**Mar-Lee looked at Trawlz and frowned, then she turned her head behind and quickly looked back at her friend.**

**"Is he still looking here?**

**-Oh yes. Well, I have to go now. Goodbye, Lee.**

**-Trawlz!**

**-What?**

**-Don't forget your bags like when you were young!"**

**The Jedi laughed and took his packages, waving his hand in salutations, and he left.**

**"Goodbye, Trawlz."**

**Mar-Lee sighed. She almost did not learn about Trawlz's choice. Her last mission had been one of fighting and saving lives, and by chance it ended soon enough so she could see her best friend one last time before his leaving.**

**When she turned again to Obi-Wan, they observed each other without saying a word. They stayed in the way for minutes, when finally Mar-Lee went back to her apartments. The Council had allowed to Mar-Lee three days of rest in the Temple. The dark rings under her eyes proved how tired she was. In a month, she had less than six hours of sleep each night. She needed a vacation, as little as it was, but she really needed it. As soon as she was in her bedroom, she fell on her bed and slept for twelve hours in a row. She woke up at nineteen o'clock, went to eat her biggest meal in weeks, and then, she went back to sleep. Unfortunately, that night turned in a nightmare. At two o'clock, Mar-Lee awoke after dreaming again about Anakin. At that moment, she sensed it, Anakin was in grave danger. Suddenly, a curious thing happened. Like if it was natural, Mar-Lee reached with the Force for master Kenobi to see if he was aware of the danger too. His sleep was troubled, but he was not awake. Mar-Lee got up and dressed quickly, put on her cape and got out in the hall to go at Obi-Wan's apartments. She knocked on the door and sensed that the master was coming to answer. When he opened the door, he was as surprised as the Jedi in front of him was concerned about him and his padawan. **

**"Master Kenobi, I am sorry for awaking you at this hour, but I have to talk to you.**

**-Sure, come in."**

**He let her enter and made her sit in the chair besides his desk. She did not lose a second to explain.**

**"I have visions since the last time we met in the Council tower. They never were reassuring visions, but today was the worse of all, and I am certain it is very important. Your padawan learner is in great danger. In my visions, I always see a black hooded man following him. But tonight, I dreamed about it, and there is something happening tonight. Is Anakin here? I would like to see him.**

**-No. He went to see the Senator of Naboo, his wife. He left tonight. That is why I was in the hall too. I also think there is something and if there is, I have to go on Naboo. Anakin might need my help there."**

**Obi-Wan got up and made a few steps around the room before looking back at Mar-Lee.**

**"I have difficulties in these times to understand him. It is so unusual. He seems to... to...**

** - Fade in the Light?" **

**Mar-Lee knew very well what the Jedi master meant. She had sensed it that last time she saw the chosen one, and that bothered both Jedi. Obi-Wan took his cape as Mar-Lee got up at her turn. They faced each other, and even if they knew it was not the time, a sparkle of their feelings showed up as they walked to the door.**

**"Long time we did not talk together, knight Noryali...**

**- Yes.**

**- I have so many things I would like to tell you... But we might have time later for this. For now, we need to focus on Anakin's case."**

**The Jedi master went in the ship landing platform as Mar-Lee went to the door that brings to the Fairy Gardens, because she could not sleep any longer this night. That was the place here there were thousands of little crystals of different colours, produced by trees from the planet Xertui. Has she advanced, a wave of darkness turned around her. The crystals growing in the trees shined blue, green, purple or yellow has she walked in the little forest to get nearer from the window. A dark blue shadow appeared and vanished from the window as the Jedi sensed a cold wind passing near. That was him. The man. The shadow of Anakin. **

**She approached the window, opened it slowly and climbed on the catwalk that led to a boardwalk passing over the training grounds of the Temple. The boardwalk was outside of the Temple and led to an emergency exit of the ship platform. It was rarely used, so it was strange to see a nowhere man there. She walked to the middle of the boardwalk when unexpectedly the hooded man appeared behind her. He took off his hood and Mar-Lee saw that it was.... The chosen one himself. The shadow was Anakin. There was a bizarre look in his eyes. Mar-Lee touched the hilt of her lightsaber and all her senses were in alert in case of a fight. She stood in front of the evil man, staring at him. Anakin grinned badly, happy to surprise her. His eyes shined with anger as he ignited his lightsaber and ran to Mar-Lee, the blade in front of him. Mar-Lee reacted quickly and deviated the turquoise blade with her lightsaber. The man slashed his saber horizontally, as an attempt to cut Mar-Lee's head, but this one parried the move. She anticipated that Anakin was going to bring down his saber on her, and she deviated the attack. Anakin let his fury take over him and stroke again and again, but each time Mar-Lee blocked the blows. Anakin raised his lightsaber and swivelled round to swoop it down on Mar-Lee. He managed to move and attack so Mar-Lee lost her saber, that felt on the floor. Anakin laughed evilly and leaped forward to the Jedi, but Mar-Lee rolled to her right just in time to avoid losing her leg as her opponent slashed his weapon at the level of her knee. However, the lightsaber touched her a little and hurt her. She breathed quickly and forgot the pain just in time to catch Anakin's arm. She gave him a hit on the elbow, so that he lost his lightsaber too. **

**"We are at equal forces now, Anakin Skywalker. What happened to you? Why did you turn your back to the Jedi?"**

**The chosen one shout in answer:**

**"You are a fool to thing I am as weak as you!"**

**Anakin rushed to Mar-Lee and she parried all of his hits with her arms. It was one of the best abilities of Mar-Lee, martial arts. Anakin was not so bad too, he was very strong. Mar-Lee kicked him and he fell to the ground. He jumped on his feet and arrived near Mar-Lee to give a hit with his foot on her wounded knee. The pain was too high, and she had not the time to accept the pain. She fell to the ground, and Anakin grabbed her hair to make her stand up. He put his hands around her neck and strangled her. The battle had led them to the wall of the ship platform on the other side of the boardwalk, and he hit her hard on the wall repeatedly. **

**Mar-Lee looked around for her saber while she focused on keeping her breathe the longer time possible. She saw her saber, but the hits on her head made her slowly loose contact with reality. She could not focus longer more on air, and she had a glimpse of the Force turning around her, for there is no death, there is the Force. The air talked friendly to her, and then she sensed the energy flowing through her and following its course into the buildings, the forest in the Temple, the persons sleeping or working during the night. She saw them all through the Force that seemed to fly away from her hands, leaving her body, but at the same time making her mind and soul stronger. She sensed all that becoming clearer to her eyes as her body began to die slowly, but suddenly she sensed another form into the circle of the Force. A strong figure that seemed to have notice her distress. It was followed violently by the presence of the Dark side that surrounded her without flowing through her, because it was flowing through Anakin. She had a last grasp to life as the evil man hit her again on the wall and pressed his head against the side of her face. Fear could not have any hold on Mar-Lee, but she knew that Anakin used all his anger, his hate in the eternal cycle of darkness to make her suffer. With a deep fury, he whispered to her ear:**

**"You wanted to know why I abandoned your foolish little Order. The task was too demanding. Having the title of chosen one was too heavy on my shoulders. The Jedi were the cause of all my problems. They want to train me as the others, but they doesn't see that I am the most powerful of all. I will have revenge. You will die one by one, but you will all die, and you are the first on my list today, Jedi. Oh, don't worry, I was not coming here for you tonight, I was coming for my former master... And I sure know that this will kill him if you disappear... Tell me if you are still one with the Force once... On the other side of life!"**

**His grasp on her neck was stronger as the Darkside gathered around him. The Jedi's eyes began to close as she lost her grasp of life, but suddenly someone jumped from a higher roof and kicked Anakin away. Mar-Lee collapsed on the ground and fainted. **

**She woke up weakly and saw Obi-Wan standing face to face to Anakin. This one ran away from them, shouting at the intention of his former master: **

**"You will know an eternal nightmare, Jedi!"**

**Mar-Lee took back her breath at the same time, rubbed her neck On her side, she touched something with her hand. She picked up Anakin's lightsaber as Obi-Wan came besides her. She also used the Force to take back her weapon where she had seen it sooner. The former Jedi master knelt beside her and looked at her wounds.**

**"The dirty Sith! He hurt you! **

**-I will survive," she answered as Obi-Wan lifted her off the ground. "Were not you supposed to take a ship to Naboo?**

**-Yes, but I sensed Anakin's presence here. I felt his anger... Then, I perceived that you were in danger, so I got out of the ship and I saw the fight from the platform."**

**The man brought her to the healer's quarters. As soon as they entered, Mar-Lee was placed in a room under observation until she would recover. She was pale because of her fight, but colours began to cover her face again. **

**"He... left his lightsaber here," the woman said with a touch of mournfulness in her voice. They both knew that it was not Jedi like to leave without his lightsaber, and they knew that it meant that the good Anakin was gone. Anakin was death. Whoever the person was in his place was another evil and horrible creature of darkness. Obi-Wan took the weapon from Mar-Lee's hands. He felt a great loss. His friend was gone. He was disappointed, sad and felt responsible that his padawan had make a wrong choice. Mar-Lee sensed it. She sympathized with him.**

**Obi-Wan stayed with her for the rest of the night. Sometimes, a healer came to heal her wound on the knee with the Force, or a droid came to take in notes her vital signs. The Jedi did not talk, and Mar-Lee slept most of the time to recover quickly. **

****

****

****


	4. This mystirium from me to you

****

**IV**

******This mystirium from me to you******

****

****The ceiling was pale green. It was made of squares, and the design was made to inspire calm and serenity to the patient. Mar-Lee's eyes were half closed, and she tasted every second of her rest while it was not finished. She sensed a soft pressure on her left hand, and as she turned slightly, she saw a head of chestnut blond hair right beside her. Obi-Wan was asleep, his forehead resting on Mar-Lee's hand that he held gently. He had been watching on her since her arrival in the room, and he was really tired. The woman tried not to move so she would let him rest, but Obi-Wan had sensed through his slumber that she was awake. He slowly raised his head and smiled at her. 

"How do you feel this morning? 

-Hum... Good, I guess. I will see when I will stand on my feet." 

Mar-Lee did not want to look too fragile in front of him. She was a Jedi, and she could not be seen vulnerable. Obi-Wan offered her his arm to help her to get on her feet, but she stood up alone. 

"Well, I am ready for a marathon," she exclaimed, grinning. 

Obi-Wan smiled in return, but he was not sure if she was really ready to continue as usual. He moved to a table in the room and took some clothes. 

"Master Koon brought you one of your outfit to change yourself. 

-Master Plo is here? 

-Yes. He came back from a rescue mission and brought the other Jedi in the intense care room. I saw him and explain what happened, so he thought you might want to put on something else." 

Mar-Lee took her clothes, thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. When she got out, Obi-Wan was sitting down on the chair beside the bed. 

" When I saw him, Plo Koon told me that as soon as you would be awaken, we should go to the Council for an important meeting about Anakin. It just happens that all the members are here today, and they need to discuss this with us. " 

The Knight looked at him and nodded. She put her lightsaber to her belt and threw her cape on her shoulders. 

" Then, let's go." 

The Council was in a bad mood. Anakin's turning was the worse thing that could have happened, and they knew that Yoda was right eleven years ago when he had seen a cloudy future for the boy. After Mar-Lee's testimony on the events, the Masters were unable to find a solution. They simply concluded: 

"Padmé Amidala must know the truth. You most go to see her, she is in danger now. Anakin could do anything without thinking. You will both go. If the situation is stable, call us to report. 

-Too old, too old he was. I know, train Jedi since 750 years I do..." 

The two Jedi bowed and left the room to take the first ship for Naboo, to the residence of Padmé. During the travel, Obi-Wan was still accusing himself for what happened. Mar-Lee sat next to him. 

" Stop this. You know you could not prevent what happened. 

- I can't admit to myself that I failed to train him. A good master would have seen this coming clearly and would have reacted against it from the start. 

-You know, I've never had a padawan, but I know we can't always succeed everything. Humans are not perfect creatures. 

- But master Qui-Gon was so sure that Anakin was the chosen one. He was not supposed to finish like that. I promised to my master to train him. I promised to Anakin that he would become a Jedi... but I did not keep my word. 

- It's him who succumbed to the dark side. You are not responsible at all for this. Remember what master Yoda said before we go. He was too old. He had already anger and fear in him. 

-Master Qui-Gon would have succeeded." 

Mar-Lee glanced at him with her green eyes. She closed them briefly, and then looked back at his sad eyes. He looked miserable, so depressed that she wanted to cry. She could not stand to see him like that. She cleared her mind from her feelings and then held his upper arms. 

"Listen to me. You are not Qui-Gon. You never were. You will never be, because you are yourself. You are that special man called Obi-Wan Kenobi..." 

Obi-Wan looked at her. His eyes in her eyes, he thanked her for what she said. She had comforting words for everything. He was feeling better. However, Mar-Lee was not finished. Her feelings came back from her heart and her speech sank into a deep love. 

"... I would not want it to be otherwise, Obi-Wan, because you are the most wonderful person I ever met... You are the man I love." 

Obi-Wan laid his hand on her cheek and smiled. 

- What a fantastic coincidence, dear Mar-Lee, because... I love you too." 

His lips met hers, and he kissed her tenderly. It was as if they had only the half of a heart, and suddenly, they had found the other half that was missing. They had one heart, one big heart to cover them with love until the end of times. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ******

****Padmé Amidala Naberrie was not anymore the Queen of Naboo, but she had become the Senator of Naboo. This was her weekend of rest, and she was back on the planet until the next session at the Senate. 

Eirtaé interrupted Amidala in her game of tirbry with Rabé. They were in the living room and Amidala asked what it was for. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi came to see you, Padmé. 

-Master Kenobi? Alone? 

-No, there is another Jedi with him. It is not your husband." 

The twenty-five years old woman gave up in the game and asked to Eirtaé to make enter the visitors. Obi-Wan arrived with the other Jedi. They bowed to Amidala. Their sad face worried the ancient queen as soon as she saw them. She knew... Anakin was not with his master, something had happened to her husband. 

" Senator Naberrie. 

- Master Kenobi. 

- I present you Jedi Knight Mar-Lee Noryali. She was sent with me to see if you were in security. - Obi-Wan..." Amidala talked in a low voice, as if the news that was going to be revealed would wake up the dead. " I know something is wrong. Say it without turning around the target. Please..." 

Her face turned to Mar-Lee. She smiled, but it faded away because she was ready to hear the more painful thing that was going to be said here for months. She tried to stay strong, but tears were already rolling on her cheek. Both Jedi looked at each other, and Obi-Wan, even if he remembered how Qui-Gon used to console other persons, could not let a sound out of his mouth. Mar-Lee shared their sorrow too, because she sensed in the Force around all the distress and the sadness that filled the room. Padmé stood up and went to see the Jedi Knight. 

" I beg you, Mar-Lee, tell me why I am crying. Tell me, please. 

- It will not be easy to hear, Amidala.... I regret to inform you that Anakin is now an agent of the Dark side. 

- I wanted to announce it to you," Anakin's former master said, " I wanted you to know the truth. I'm sorry, Amidala, my friend, I failed." Obi-Wan continued, troubled by admitting all this. Amidala continued to cry in silence, looking at Obi-Wan with disbelief. Mar-Lee tried to comfort her, but she just could not stand anymore on her feet and the Knight caught her before she fell. She hid her face in her hands as Mar-Lee helped her to her chair. 

"No... He can't leave us like that! What am I going to do, alone? What will happen now of our children? " 

Mar-Lee glanced at Obi-Wan. Amidala was pregnant. Now that her husband had passed on the other side, what would happen if he ever learned that he had descendants? By fear that they destroy him, he could eliminate them or... bring them on the Darkside too. There was one chance yet that the twins would not be Force sensitive, placing them in less danger than if they had the power to become more powerful than their father. The secret could not be revealed. It was too dangerous. Obi-Wan, once again, was lost in his thoughts, but he raised his head and warned Padmé: 

"You should not tell anyone else what you just told us. Your security is compromised. Who else knows this? 

- My handmaidens. I trust them. 

- Good," Obi-Wan answered, " Now, you should also get some rest. This news must have shaken you. 

- Amidala," Mar-Lee reassured her, " we will always be here for you, okay? I know this is though, but you have to live through this, and if some days are more difficult than you can ever imagine, we will be with you. Just call, and we will be there." 

Eirtaé and Mar-Lee brought her to her room. She needed rest to regain the energy lost and take care of herself for the babies. Rabé showed to Obi-Wan the rooms they would use for the time they would stay on Naboo. The Jedi discussed until midnight in the Great Hall and decided to send a message to Coruscant. The situation was stable. Amidala was still in shock, but there was no sign of danger for the moment. 

When Mar-Lee called, the council demanded that she come back to prepare a new mission. She went to see the senator to say goodbye, and looked at Obi-Wan who had to stay to protect the senator. Obi-Wan did not say a word and followed her to the docking bay. Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He loved her and she was leaving. He had imagined both of them travelling together around the galaxy for their missions. He preferred to have a fully trained Jedi Knight by his side than another padawan. The sensation of betrayal was omnipresent in his heart. He had meditated to eliminate this feeling, but with no success. What an irony it was that years before, master Qui-Gon surely felt the same about what happened with Xanatos, and now it was his turn to be in the same situation. The difference was that he could not realize his master's last wish. 

He could not lose everyone he was attached to. The bond between him and Mar-Lee was evident, he could not let that go. As they walked silently, Mar-Lee noticed that the man was holding something in his back. Before she could ask him what he was hiding, he showed her a Naboo mystirium, not a rare flower but one of great value. It was white, stripped with blue and violet. The Jedi had not bought this because of it cost, but because of its symbolism and its beauty. 

" Mar-Lee, here is my gift. This mystirium from me to you. Like this flower, my love will go with you anywhere you will be..." The Jedi took her hands and gave her the flower. " I know that a gift like this is not the most original idea for an artist like you, but I offer it to you with all my heart." 

The woman looked straight into his blue eyes and once again, she saw the sweetness that animated him. She placed her arms around his neck and held him tight a few minutes before the departure. 

" I would not have hope of a more beautiful gift than this, Obi-Wan. As for your love, it will be linked to mine anytime we will be away from each other, and every time we will wish to be together, it will just grow stronger." 

Before to let her go, Obi-Wan held her arms and watched her lovingly. 

"So, I guess we have to say goodbye... but I want to have your image printed in my mind for the long time you will be away." 

He got near Mar-Lee and kissed her on the forehead. 

" Will you be back soon? " He said, looking at her with his supplicant eyes, and Mar-Lee answered: 

"Yes, I'll be back. I promise. " 

Mar-Lee kept his hand in hers two seconds and got in the ship. The ship flew away in the space as the former Jedi Master watched, dreaming, the ship passing in hyper space in direction of Coruscant. 


	5. Morning of the fall

**V**

******Morning of the falling******

****

****Anakin was standing in front of a hologram platform, watching and listening to the black shape of Darth Sidious. He was quiet and listened attentively to his new master. Darth Sidious talked slowly. Then, he asked him: 

" Have you done the little mission I gave you? " 

The young man looked at the floor and answered: 

" No, my master. I could not... could not finish my job. Another Jedi presents herself to me. I almost killed her but she was saved by the Jedi I had to kill. 

-Ah, this is very frustrating. You have not enough anger! Use all your hate and frustration to fight, my young apprentice. We, the Sith, have an infinite hate for the Jedi Order. If you don't destroy them, they will continue to keep the galaxy in disorder. Do you understand? I can't use my domination to keep order in this galaxy if there is always Jedi to stop me because I use all the ways possible to keep my power. I little tricks in my pocket that will eliminate them definitely, but I need you to destroy the more powerful ones. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the first on your list. You knew this, and you failed. " 

Anakin considered Sidious' speech and finally answered: 

" Master, would it not be more wise if I would start with the least important ones? Then, Obi-Wan will not be able to count on other knights and he will feel all the loneliness. It will be easy after then to kill him, because he will be depressed and he will hate his life. To make him suffer would be a pleasure. 

- Yes, yes, it would should be a good idea. You made a point, my apprentice. A point for a fool. Don't you see, that if there are no close friends to him, there will be no struggle for peace inside? Can you assure me that the dead will haunt him and depress him? 

-My master, I can assure you that I have found exactly whom to kill for that. 

-My apprentice, I like your attitude. Powerful, but strategic at the same time. You will follow your plan... As for myself, I reveal the true identity of the Chancellor this afternoon in the Senate. I will take in charge the government without hiding my powers, and the task will be easier for you. When I replaced the weak Republic Army by my stormtroopers, I could subtly invade every planet, saying that it was a protecting measure. Everyone believed me. They even believed me when I told them of the advantages of the transformation from a republic to an empire. As for you, capture, torture, kill, do whatever you wish, but don't forget that your target is always the Jedi Order, and that the process should be as subtle as mine, as well as give the results we both wish to accomplish. Do well, my apprentice, and come back here soon. 

- Yes, my master. 

- Another thing. You have a false name, a name that doesn't fit with your true nature. From now on, I will call you Darth Vader, and this name will be the symbolism of fear all around the galaxy. 

He smiled an evil smile as Vader bowed to accept his new name, and the hologram disappeared. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ******

****

****Yoda watched Mar-Lee attentively. In fact, all the Jedi council was attentive to her words. 

"Well, the Senator was very troubled. Now there is even a bigger danger because of the children. I suggest that we assign Jedi to protect Senator Amidala. We never know what Anakin will be up to." 

Mace Windu nodded. 

"This is not good about the coming events. Since Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side, the Chancellor has won power and the Republic doesn't even exists anymore, except for the name. We doubt that the actual government will last longer. We think that its final changes will come soon. Knight Noryali, we have another mission to assign you about this. You'll need help because it is not an ordinary mission as you take generally. You can ask the Jedi knight of your choice to accompany you." 

Mar-Lee accepted and Yoda explained: 

"Knowing you do that on Alderaan are the hidden computers with all the information of the Jedi Order and what we know about the Force. 

-History, training, individual information on the padawans, initiates, knights, masters, Force sensitive, healers as well as farmers, finally, everyone that is or could be linked to us because of the Force, their pictures, and so much more, added Ki-Adi Mundi." 

Yoda approved and continued: 

"One hour ago, become more urgent the situation has. Darth Sidious, revealed now to be Palpatine, may decide, to pick up those programs, to send spies, and against us we think he planned to use it. A possibility it is that these disks on sale they will be if nothing we do. Bounty hunters, pro-Empire and dark side addicted, all our death they want. Just a precaution it would be to avoid that the programs fall in their hands." 

Mace finished: 

"Your mission, Mar-Lee, is to go on Alderaan, bring back the programs and then we will decide where to hide them. That must not be in the spies' hands. 

-All right, masters. 

-With you may the Force be, said Yoda." 

Mar-Lee bowed to salute the council and got out. Lost in her thoughts, she was summarizing what she had to do next. 

_A mission to bring back something before another spy. What have we come to?_

__She shook her headas a hand touched her shoulder. 

"Master Koon. 

-Mar-Lee. 

-There is no transport until tomorrow. 

-Not any public transport, no. I thought that a Republic ship would be too visible. 

-Exactly, my former padawan. Have you chosen the other Jedi? 

-Yes. I must contact the knight Kenobi. Trawlz is too busy and he is not coming here anymore anyway. 

-No. It is not because Trawlz is missing. It is something else. 

-Pardon me, master? 

-It will take at least three hours to come to Obi-Wan. Do your call, then join me to the diner place. I need to talk to you. 

-Okay, I call him, but I know something in this is bothering you." 

Walking down the hall out of the turbo lift, Mar-Lee went to the communication room and composed the code to call Obi-Wan on Naboo. She waited two minutes and saw on the screen Obi-Wan. 

"Lee! You make my day! Obi-Wan said, smiling. 

-Good afternoon, Obi-Wan. I have something to ask you. I was given another mission, and I need someone to come with me. Do you want to? 

-Yes sure, Lee. I am taking the next ship to Coruscant and meet you there. 

-Perfect. 

-You know, we could not see each other very often since the end of our training, and it was long, but I think that the little time you were gone since yesterday was the worst wait of all. See you soon. 

-Yes, bye bye." 

As the communication ended, Mar-Lee stayed staring at the screen for a few minutes. 

_The worst wait of all._ _The worst of all._

__She realized that this story was becoming like a plain old and cheap holo-vid made just to make you see a perfect love story script. 

_No, it is simply love._

__Was it? Mar-Lee decided to come back later on this thought, right after her dinner with her good old master. She turned and saw the short line of Jedi who needed the room for important communications and apologized to them before leaving in direction of the dinner place. 


End file.
